


Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Night, Negotiations, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Por favor, por favor, por favor. Sólo esta vez, déjame elegir, Hikka. Por favor.”“Estoy seguro que puedas mostrar bastante honestidad intelectual y retractar ese ‘sólo esta vez’, Yutti. Elegiste las últimas cien películas que vimos.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda

**Chipu na pride kanagurisuterunda**

**(Voy a desechar ese orgullo barato)**

“Por favor, por favor, por favor. Sólo esta vez, déjame elegir, Hikka. Por favor.”

Yuto podía ser muy persistente, cuando se metía en la cabeza de serlo.

También, tenía agallas.

“Estoy seguro que puedas mostrar bastante honestidad intelectual y retractar ese ‘sólo esta vez’, Yutti. Elegiste las últimas cien películas que vimos.” le hizo notar, sentándose recto en el diván y tratando de parecer dignificado.

Como si no supiera donde iba a llegar esto.

“Pero eran películas que te gustaban a ti también. No creo que eso cuente.”

“Me gustaron por puro accidente, no es que nunca lo pensaste un poco. Sabes, en general tenemos los mismos gustos, pero de verdad no estoy mucho en toda esta cosa de la Marvel. No estoy loco por esa.” se encogió de hombros. “Bien, aparte de las de los Avengers. Esas me gustan.” 

“Malhechor.” Yuto lo miró como si acabara de decir blasfemias. “Anda, me muero para ver esta. ¿Y tengo que recordarte quién fue que no me llevó a verla en el cine?”

Hikaru no contestó, porque eso era verdad. No lo había llevado, y entonces había esperado que Yuto habría acabado viéndolo a solas o con Yamada.

Su plan había decididamente fracasado.

“Quiero realmente verla, Hikka.” insistió el menor, y Yaotome hizo una mueca.

“No, de verdad, no lo quieres. Te has quejado del casting y de la trama desde hace cuando vimos la de la Civil War.” remarcó.

“Vale, eso es verdad. Pero Spider-Man es uno de mis favoridos. Y, por lo demás, conoces la historia bastante bien de disfrutarla, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

“Bien, con respecto a los insectos, sin duda conozco la historia mejor que la de Ant Man.” sacudió la cabeza. “Vale, vale. Pero la próxima semana voy a elegir yo la película, y tú vas a sentarte a verla toda sin quejarte. ¿Tenemos un trato?”

Yuto tuvo que pensarlo, luego hizo una sonrisita.

“Vas a elegir algo de asqueroso y que vas a odiar sólo para tener venganza, ¿verdad?”

“Claro.” confirmó el mayor, riendo.

“Vale. Tenemos un trato.” Yuto saltó del diván para recuperar el control remoto. “Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás. El hecho que no seas un fan de verdad podría significar que vas a disfrutarlo más que mí.” le dijo, pulsando el botón reproducir y acurrucándose contra su novio.

“De alguna manera, lo dudo.” masculló Hikaru, pero se sentó tranquilo, llevando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuto y acariciándolo distraídamente bajo la camiseta, listo a paras dos horas increíblemente inútiles.

Resistió ocho minutos de la película, antes de comentar.

“Y, claro, aquí viene Tony Stark. Admite que tiene una cosa por él, es más honorable que querer ver una película que difamaste tanto.” dijo, pellizcando la cadera de su novio.

“¿Estás celoso?” contestó Yuto distraídamente, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

“Dinero, aspecto y es Iron Man. Claro que lo estoy.” murmuró, y Nakajima tuvo éxito de reír bajo a eso.

“Soy feliz que al menos algunos detalles se pegaron.” dijo, levantando la cabeza para besar el lado de su cuello, luego volvió a prestar su atención a la película.

Bien, Hikaru tenía que admitir que no era tan mal como esperado. Yuto había dicho algo sobre unas decisiones que habían tomado los autores, pero hasta ahora el mayor la estaba disfrutando. Aunque nunca iba a admitirlo en alta voz.

Sin embargo, había algo más que lo molestaba.

No estaba muy concentrado en la trama – y no había mucho de esa con un niño que quería ser un superhéroe – pues dejó vagar su mente hacia lugares y...

La presencia de Yuto, de alguna manera, era embriagadora.

Allí, su línea de pensamiento había ido allí, y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Improvisamente, se sintió increíblemente _consciente_.

Consciente de la piel de Yuto bajo sus dedos; consciente de su peso contra de él; consciente de su voz baja, murmurando algo ininteligible contra la película, tratando de no hacerlo oír a Hikaru.

Casi de instinto, la mano de Yaotome se apretó contra la cadera del menor, y eso fue todo.

“Hikaru.” dijo Yuto, llano, todavía demasiado concentrado para prestar una real atención a su novio.

“Lo siento.” le dijo el mayor, suspirando, mientras su mano se aventuraba más allá de la cadera de Nakajima, rozándole suavemente la piel.

“No lo sientes. Para nada.” remarcó Yuto, haciendo una mueca. “¿Estás tratando de distraerme de la película a propósito? Porque sólo voy a rebobinarla y verla otra vez si pierdo algo.”

“No es a propósito.” le aseguró Hikaru. “Y soy yo que estoy un poco distraído. De verdad, lo siento, no quería, sólo...” hizo una sonrisita. “Te encuentro más interesante que Spider-Man.” comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, y Yuto no pudo evitar de reír.

“Bien, eso es lo que cada chico sueña de oír.” se acurrucó más cerca de él, pero no hizo nada mientras la mano del mayor seguía vagando a lo largo de su piel. “Vamos, llegamos apenas a cuarenta minutos. Trata de comportarte bien.”

“No puedo.” lo informó Hikaru, sus dedos ahora escurriéndose más abajo, trazando la línea de los pantalones de Yuto. “Dame un respiro, Yutti. No es que lo planeé.” se quejó; luego, si el menor no hubiera entendido exactamente lo que no había planeado, Hikaru le cogió la mano y sin ceremonias la llevó en su ingle.

“Romántico.” Yuto hizo malas caras. Mantuvo los ojos en la televisión por un poco de tiempo más, titubeando, luego bufó teatralmente y cogió el control remoto, pausando la película. “Vale, esto es lo que ofrezco: yo te la chupo, tú renuncias al derecho de elegir la película la próxima vez y vas a llevarme al cine a ver la próxima película de Thor. Y no vas a sobornar a Yama-chan para que me lleve él en cambio. ¿Soy claro?” sugirió, arrodillándose en el diván y cruzando los brazos.

Yaotome tragó ruidosamente.

“No realmente. No oí mucho después de ‘te la chupo’.” hizo una sonrisita, pero la excitación estaba clara en su cara.

Yuto deslizó al suelo, aferrándose a las rodillas de Hikaru mientras las separaba, asomándose para empujar la polla del mayor, todavía cubierta, con la nariz.

“¿Estoy claro?” preguntó otra vez, su voz sensual y susurrante ahora.

“Cristalino.” fue la respuesta inmediata de Hikaru, mientras rápido se bajaba lo que bastaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. “Será mejor que hagas un buen trabajo, o puedes dar a Thor el beso de despedida.” lo provocó, llevando una mano a su mandíbula y acariciándolo mientras lo acercaba.

“O puedo hacer no trabajo y seguir mirando la película a solas. Soy seguro que te molestaría más que a mí.”

Y Hikaru creyó que fuera un buen momento para callarse y dejar que su novio hiciera su magia.

Yuto se bajó un poco más, provocando la polla del mayor con la lengua hasta la punta, rodándola y chupándola entre los labios, sonriendo contra la piel tensa mientras oía a Hikaru sisear.

Merecía la pena. Lo habría llevado a ver las próximas cien películas sobre superhéroes y villanos, sólo por esto. Deslizó más abajo en el diván, empujando un poco las caderas cuando las manos de Yuto se lo permitieron, empujando contra esa lengua y tratando de mantenerse bastante en control de evitar de sofocarlo; apretó los puños contra el diván para que no fueran a la cabeza de Yuto, queriendo que el menor siguiera con su ritmo, pero fue imposible. Se concedió una mano, pasándola entre el pelo del menor y manteniéndolo en su lugar, empujando entre sus labios y sintiéndolo relajar los músculos de la garganta para tomarlo más hondo.

Estaba tan malditamente cerca que podía saborear su dulce liberación en cada centímetro del cuerpo, la sangre que hervía bajo la piel, y la persiguió en la boca de Yuto tan duro como podía y...

Y luego su codo golpeó accidentalmente el control remoto, y la película se estaba reproduciendo.

Yuto hizo una mueca, levantándose y echándole una mirada furiosa.

“¡Páusala!” le ordenó, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto.

“Yutti, joder...” Hikaru se mordió fuerte la lengua y respiró hondo, mientras trataba de coger el control remoto y pausaba de vuelta la película. “¿Estás tratando de matarme?” preguntó al menor, llevando de vuelta una mano detrás de su cabeza.

“No. Estoy tratando de hacerte correr sin perder escenas de la película. Cállate ahora.” remarcó Yuto, volviendo a trabajar.

Tenía suerte que estaba muy bueno con eso, pensó Hikaru. El problema técnico no lo había echado demasiado atrás, y pronto estaba de vuelta al límite, y sabía qué Yuto también se había dado cuenta.

“Cerca, cariño.” lo avisó, en caso que quisiera desplazarse. Pero Yuto nunca había sido alguien de crear líos, pues en lugar de retirarse se alejó un poco, los labios alrededor de la punta y la mano tocando la polla de Hikaru tan rápido como podía; luego levantó los ojos hacia el mayor, y la mirada en su cara era tan concentrada, tan malditamente excitante que fue todo que necesitó Hikaru para rendirse y correrse, tirándole duro el pelo mientras se vaciaba dentro de su boca, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Sus ojos estaban todavía cerrados y su aliento pesado cuando sintió que Yuto lo dejaba ir, los dedos que le quitaban la mano del pelo. Hikaru abrió los ojos y le sonrió, apologético.

“Lo siento. Eso fue realmente, realmente bueno.” le dijo, tirándolo de vuelta en el diván y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, besándolo. Sentir que Yuto sabía cómo él, descubrió, era bastante embriagador también. “Quieres que yo...” preguntó, empujando las caderas contra el menor, pero Nakajima sacudió la cabeza.

“Luego. Ahora quiero ver la película, muchas gracias.” le dijo, volviendo a sentarse en el diván, esta vez en el lado opuesto de Hikaru. “En caso de que tengas ideas.” explicó.

Hikaru rio y le cogió una muñeca, tirándolo cerca de vuelta, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

“No te preocupes. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Si tuviera ideas, sólo tengo que llevarte a ver todas las películas que quieres.”

“Voy a hacértelo poner por escrito.” masculló Yuto, pulsando el botón reproducir mientras sacudía la frente de Hikaru con un dedo.

Eso se podía organizar.

De alguna manera, Hikaru todavía se sentía como si hubiera acabado teniendo la mano de arriba en el trato.


End file.
